


Between Me and You

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Cheating, Cumplay, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Noldor inventing shit, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, but so is Curufin, celegorm is a dick, this is still no healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Another one of Celegorm's and Curufin's fun hunting trips.OrCelegorm is jealous and does something about it.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyelkormofuckyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyelkormofuckyou/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed it buddy :)

There was a loud crack followed by a very ineloquent curse.

Celegorm laughed and stopped his horse. “If you continue riding into branches all wildlife is going to be gone before we even catch a glimpse of it.”

Curufin dug his heels into his mare’s flank and passed his brother’s steed. “You were the one who insisted on my company.” His usually neat braid had a couple of leaves caught in it. He looked almost fragile without the heavy, ornate garments he usually wore.

“Last I remembered you weren’t this clumsy,” Celegorm shot back while caught up to his brother.

After only two more incidents and a dozen spooked critters along with a few more curses they reached a small clearing. The rest of the company seemed as relieved as Curufin.

The mossy forest floor swallowed the noise of their horse’s hoofs and the leaves above them formed a roof that barely allowed the sun’s rays to reach the ground. 

Celegorm got off his horse with practised ease. The welcoming softness of leaves underneath his feet let a smile appear on his face. He turned back to Curufin:” Isn’t this beautiful?”

His brother huffed and replied:” Sure, if you like stones and roots digging into your back and insects crawling down your pants.”

“Why did we take him along again?”

They were both taken aback at the elf interrupting their conversation. Many would have whithered under Curufin’s disapproving scowl but this one seemed unbothered. 

Celegorm remembered only a moment later. How had he not recognized that crooked nose? This elf, Eyrod, had been amongst Oromë’s hunters. So of course he was familiar with the Fëanorian temper.

“Because despite his whining he is actually a decent hunter and he needs to get out of that hole he calls a smithy.” Usually he wouldn’t have bothered with an explanation to some meddling in other’s business but this was someone that Oromë had held in high regard, he had to be worth talking to.

“At least I don’t spend my time at the palace drinking,” Curufin’s voice was icy.

“Oh that won’t be any different here,” Eyrod said with a laugh and gave Huan a pat in passing.

Curufin followed him with his gaze and Celegorm didn’t need to see that scowl to know he already didn’t like the other elf.

Once they had removed bridle and saddle they let the horses roam freely as they would come when called. Once the last mane had been swallowed up by the thick bushes Hiraldion, the group’s leader, turned towards them.

"Put up your tents and get ready, I want to have caught something before dusk."

"As if we'd even notice the sun setting through all those damned trees," Curufin murmured just loud enough for Celegorm’s ears. 

That earned him a hearty laugh and a clap on the shoulder. "Don't you worry, once you keep that pretty little mouth shut I'll hunt us a deer, or maybe even a bear or a wolf." 

Curufin put one carefully measured step between them. "You should put up our tent." 

Celegorm collected their belongings and dumped them at the edge of the clearing. Curufin made a face as if he'd stepped in dog-shit. "My back already hurts just looking at all those roots." 

"Alright," Celegorm picked everything back up and moved it to the middle of the clearing, "How about this spot, princess? “

With hawk’s eyes his brother examined the mossy square. “Fine, "he straightened his back," I'll go and prepare my weapons. Don't screw this up. " 

It only took Celegrom a moment and a few practised moves to put up the simple tent. It was just big enough for two people and their belongings but it had always served him well. As soon as that was set up Celegorm slung his quiver over his shoulder and strung up his bow. Then he went looking for his brother. 

Curufin was sitting on the ground, a small distance away from everyone else with a strange contraption in his lap. Celegorm sat down next to him. 

"It's called a crossbow," his brother said and held up the device for him to see. He could never pass off a chance bragging about his most recent invention. 

"I guess that fits," Celegorm warily eyed the tiny bow that sat horizontally on a piece of wood, "How does it work? “ 

Curufin’s eyes lit up and he got to his feet. He put one foot into a small metal frame at the tip of the construction and used both his hands to draw the bow until the string got locked into place. 

It seemed awfully impractical. Then his brother pulled out an arrow and Celegorm couldn't stop himself from asking:" Are you seriously planning on killing something with that thing?" Sure the arrow was thick but its length was only a third of the ones he himself used. 

"Watch and learn brother," Curufin picked up the crossbow and placed the arrow into a shallow groove. 

By now it wasn't just Celegorm who had turned his head to see what was going on. Curufin hoisted the contraption against his shoulder, aimed and pressed down onto a lever at the bottom of the crossbow.  
A young tree snapped in half at the impact of the arrow. And still it flew further before it buried itself several centimetres into the one behind that. With a thoroughly self-satisfied smile Curufin lowered the crossbow and turned back to his brother.

"Alright, alright," Celegorm finally tore his gaze away from the arrow, "Doesn't seem like a complete waste of space." 

"It's brilliant! “ He was cut off by another elf, glowing with excitement at the display they had just witnessed. 

Celegorm made a little gesture:" Don't stroke his ego too much or he won't shut up about it for weeks to come." 

"Ignore him," Curufin smiled at the elf and held out the crossbow to him, "He's just jealous because he could never come up with something like this." 

"And I have no need to because my arms aren't weak like yours," Celegorm shot back. 

Before anyone could get another word in Hiraldion stepped into their midst, his bow shouldered and hair tied back into a haphazard braid. "We should spend our time hunting rather than bickering like children," he declared and gave each of them a sharp look. Even Celegorm shut up. 

They all followed Hiraldion who knew the forest best into the green depth. The light got dimmer with each passing minute and Celegorm was fairly sure it wasn't due to the sun setting. It was too early for that. It was a good thing that Curufin was walking right in front of him or he would have melted into the darkness around him with his raven hair and brown tunic. 

Oh and those pants.

Celegorm only noticed them now but his brother was wearing those deep green pants that hugged his features like they were part of his skin. Usually he wouldn't wear them because 'green wasn't his colour' but Celegorm was certain it was because they looked too inviting. Especially right now, slightly crouched as he made his way through the bushes Curvo’s ass was catching his eye. So firm and round. It made him think of how good his dick felt in there. 

Celegorm cursed silently as he had to readjust himself in his pants. 

Curufin was too clever not to know what he was doing to him. Not many people suspected it but when he wanted to his little brother with all his high-rising collars and stoic expressions could be a real slut. 

By now the forest around them had fallen quiet and Celegorm was certain the other hunters were a good distance away. After all it would only drive the prey away if they approached in a huge group. 

He reached out, no longer having the patience to resist the temptation in front of him. Though just before he got to touch the alluring roundness his brother whirled around and seized his hand. 

"What do you think you're doing," Curufin hissed, their faces mere inches apart. 

Celegorm grinned, all teeth and tease. "Don't act dumb Curvo." 

But his brother's grip turned painful and he scowled:" Keep it in your damn pants, will you! “ 

Celegorm freed his hand with unnecessary vigour but stepped away for now. He knew this game far too well, how Curufin liked to act as if he didn't want it until it got him so riled up that he couldn't contain himself any longer. 

They kept moving, and Celegorm noted in pleasant surprise how quietly his brother was able to move through the thick undergrowth. 

On his left there was a series of rustling leaves as a group of deer got spooked by their presence.

Celegorm aimed his bow with practised ease and sure enough the sharp whirr of the arrow was followed by the dull thud of a body colliding with the forest floor. Spurred on by the adrenaline rushing through his veins he let out a cry of victory. 

Curufin, not used to fast moving targets, hadn't even managed to aim before all the animals had disappeared between the thick tree trunks. He threw Celegorm a disapproving look. "And you're telling me to be quiet." 

But his brother had already leapt up and over the bushes, looking for the deer he'd hit. It wasn't hard to make out the spot, not with the plants that had been suppressed by the body's weight and the desperate struggle of something that was dying. 

Carefully Celegorm avoided the flailing hoofs. "Hey," he said softly, "Hey it's alright." He knelt down next to the deer’s head unheeding of the dirt staining his clothes. It was a beautiful animal, a stag with huge antlers and unmarked fur. Celegorm stroked its neck while he pulled out his hunting knife. The animal’s eyes went wide as it saw the sharp metal glimmering in the low light but before it could move the blade was already buried in its flesh. 

Once he was sure the deer had stopped breathing Celegorm pulled his knife out. Immediately warm blood spilled out and seeped into the ground. 

There was a sound of disgust coming from his brother and Celegorm tore his eyes away to give him a once-over.

"I always forget that killing them is the messiest part." 

Celegorm wiped his blade with a couple of leaves and stood up. "That's because you're wrong, gutting them is." 

"That's what we have servants in the kitchen for," Curufin crossed his arms. 

"It's part of the process, if you do things right," Celegorm insisted as he sheathed his knife. Then he whistled it was a sharp tone, almost hurting one's eardrums. It took a moment but soon they could hear Huan’s massive paws whirling up the dry leaves and then he broke through the thick bushes surrounding them.

Celegorm’s face lit up as he spotted his loyal companion. "I see you've been quiet successful too." He ruffled up the hound’s fur as he admired he well-sized bird that the other was dragging along. 

Huan leaned up into the touch but only for a moment before he dropped the bird and went on to sniff at the deer. 

"A fine catch isn't it," Celegorm grinned, “I was counting on your help for getting it back to the camp." 

Huan met his gaze and Curufin could have sworn that beast and his brother were actually talking in some way that was just beyond his understanding.

Finally the hound bowed his head and lay down, as if permitting the elf to load the deer onto his back. 

As if he had waited just for that Celegorm made swift work of picking up his trophy and laying it across the broad, grey back. When he got back up Huan didn't even seem to notice the added weight on his shoulders, not even as he moved towards the camp on swift paws.

Celegorm picked up the bird his hound had left behind. "I am sure tomorrow you will find an opportunity to use that terrifying little invention of yours."

Curufin’s brows creased. "What you can't carry some tiny bird while we hunt?" 

Celegorm glanced down at the bird with its tail feathers dragging on the ground and then the bushes that Huan had disappeared through. It didn't feel right to use his companion as a packing mule and take off but he was sure the other would understand.  
"Hang on." He dug out a cord from the pocket at his belt to string up the bird so he could carry it without leaving his hands occupied. 

Curufin paid little mind to that and started moving again, deeper into the forest. 

Of course he was just doing that because he worried Celegorm would be faster than him once again that one was painfully obvious. So his brother allowed him to get a small head start and made sure his knots were tied extra neatly. Despite that though it took him nothing more than fifteen steps to stumble upon Curufin. 

His brother was lying on his stomach behind a few blueberry bushes barely out of view from the boars digging up the ground with their tusks in search for roots. Quickly Celegorm dropped down next to his brother. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. This was madness. People feared wolf and lynx but the boar was truly the most terrifying animal in this part of Beleriand. 

It was only a matter of time until they would be noticed and he couldn't even use his bow in this position. They would be mauled and killed, all because his brother insisted on being and idiot. So much for him being the reckless one... 

He jammed his elbow into his brother's side and sent him a look that clearly said 'don't fucking do this'. 

Curufin refused to do so much as look at him and aimed his crossbow instead. There was a dull thud as his arrow buried itself right between the eyes of the biggest boar.

But instead of attacking them the other animals dashed apart and into the woodwork in fearful confusion. They couldn’t make out where the deadly shot had come from and wanted to get as far away from it as possible.

Curufin’s face was awfully smug when he finally met Celegorm’s gaze. 

“You know that it’s up to you to carry that back to the camp, right,” Celegorm said in an attempt to dampen his mood.

“What kind of fool do you take me for,” Curufin scoffed while he stood up and tried to dust off his pants. He noticed too late that rubbing the slightly damp dirt only made it worse.

“Serves you right,” his brother snickered and went to investigate the dead boar.

To his disappointment (although deep down he was kind of proud of his little brother) Curufin’s shot was placed perfectly and in combination with the force behind the arrow his weapon was efficient and lethal.

“Alright you got your chance to use that bow-thing,” he straightened back up,” Let’s head back to the camp.”

Curufin nodded, after all they still had two more days of hunting ahead of them and it was getting late.

Celegorm put down the bird and stood back to watched the other struggle to lift the boar off the ground. For a while it was too entertaining to interrupt especially with the way that Curufin had bent over, showing off that pert ass of his as he strained and grunted.

Finally he strode over to keep his brother from injuring himself out of pure stubbornness. 

“Need any help with that,” his voice was low and right in Curvo’s ear while his hand slipped down and grabbed one of those firm cheeks.

There was a sharp intake of breath followed by an even sharper “Tyelko” and a glare.

“What,” Celegorm replied giving his brother’s ass a little slap,” Can’t I touch what’s already mine?”

There was a blade at his throat and Curufin on top of him faster than he could react. And as soon as it was clear that Celegorm wouldn’t fight him that blade was gone and Curufin was kissing him. It wasn’t a nice kiss, all tongue and teeth. Celegorm loved it and spurred on by it his hands found their way under Curufin’s tunic. 

His brother made a soft noise at the cold fingers dragging over his nipples and for a second Celegorm’s mind went blank with adoration. Things got even better when he felt a hand sneak between their bodies to stroke his cock.

Celegorm broke the kiss with a gasp as the other finally wrapped his fingers around his hardening dick. These heated, desperate touches were exactly what he had waited for. Fuck he loved being right.

“By Eru, you’re pathetic.”

Curufin’s voice cut through his thoughts, that and the fact that the touch disappeared from his dick.

Celegorm let out a very eloquent sound of confusion.

“I said,” Curufin repeated, loud and clear with a hint amusement,” You are pathetic.” He stood up but not before wiping his hand on Celegorm’s shirt. “Just look at you getting excited at the first brush of fingers.”

“That’s because it’s you,” Celegorm tried, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Curufin chuckled at that and pet his cheek with a mocking look of pity. “You know you can’t sweet-talk me like one of your maidens, so why humiliate yourself further?”

His brother dropped back onto the leaves with a dramatic sigh. 

“I hate you.”

“Does that apply to everyone who won’t sleep with you or am I that special?”

The response to that was a stick thrown at him but with no real aim so it missed by a good amount.

Curufin picked up his blade Angrist which he’d dropped during their tussle and turned towards the boar. But then he halted eyeing its huge cadaver covered in thick bristly fur. This was so different from the slim soft body of an elf where he knew exactly what to pierce. By Eru, even the Orcs despite their grotesque features weren’t so different compared to this.

“Let me guess,” Celegorm looked far too smug while still sitting in the dirt,” You don’t know what to do.”

Curufin cast one last look at the dead animal then shrugged. “You seem overeager to spill some guts on yourself. I don’t think I should deprive you of that opportunity.” He flipped the knife in one smooth motion and held out the handle towards Celegorm.

“Generous as always,” Celegorm huffed while he reached for Angrist.

Curufin simply stood back and watched as he got to his knees in front of the beast and pulled up his sleeves. 

It really was an amazing catch; strong and yet young enough for its flesh to still be tender. Celegorm gripped the knife tighter and drove it into the soft skin of its stomach, careful not to pierce any of the guts underneath. He continued to cut upwards with the organs already pushing through the opened skin. Then he reached the ribs and had to use both his hands to split them open so he could reach the lungs and heart.

Curufin made another unhappy sound.

Celegorm continued separating the organs from the body but looked up at his brother. “What? Don’t tell me the sight is too much for you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Prove me wrong.”

Curufin hesitated. Usually he wouldn’t rise to such stupid challenges but he knew Celegorm would hold this over his head for the rest of time if he didn’t. Without another word but a clearly annoyed eye-roll he knelt down next to his brother.

“So, what do I have to do?”

Celegorm handed his knife back. “Cut around its anus to separate the rest of the guts.”

Curufin shot him an unamused look:” Stop joking.”

“I’m not,” Celegorm tugged at the mass of organs,” See they won’t come out.”

The brief look of horror on his brother’s was the most amusing thing he’d seen since they left Valinor.

He gave Curufin a slight nudge. “Come on since when are you this squeamish?” 

That only earned him a glare. “This is different than taking someone’s life,” he directed his glare at the boar,” Its dirty and not my responsibility.”

“Ever daddies little prince,” Celegorm said,” Too bad he’s already dead because you’d literally die without me.”

“Clearly, because you are the level-headed one who convinced Felagund to take us in.”

Celegrom stood up. “Perhaps you should ask Ingoldo to do this for you then.”

Suddenly Curufin was smiling but it was a sharp, dangerous expression. “Oh? Is that jealousy tainting your words?”

It was stupid to show Curvo any kind of vulnerability but Celegorm had never been one to think his words through before saying them out loud. 

“It’s my fair right you spent more nights in his bed than mine.”

“You have no right.”

“What,” Celegorm’s expression darkened,” Does all this mean nothing to you?”

“This,” Curufin said slowly,” Isn’t a relationship, it’s not even love, it’s nothing but the relief of carnal desire.”

“Oh yeah? Well in that case,” Celegorm picked up the dead bird,” See you at the camp.”

He was gone before Curufin could call after him, not that he would have done that.

-

The other hunters did give him strange looks when he returned on his own but Celegorm ignored their questioning eyes and strode towards Huan who was lying in front of his tent. The hound raised his head and started wagging his tail as he recognised him.

“At least there is one who values my company,” Celegorm said as he ruffled the fur on Huan’s head.

Next he set to work on preparing the bird and his deer which someone had already tied loose from Huan’s back.

He had just finished bird when he spotted Hiraldion walking towards him. Celegorm raised his blood-smeared hand in greeting.  
The other elf gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. “Where did you leave your brother, Feanorion?”

Celegorm unsheathed his knife and began skinning the deer. Hiraldion’s eyes followed each of the swift, precise movements of the blade.

“What concern his he of yours?”

“I don’t like the thought of him being on his own on our woods.”  
“Well then go look for him but don’t bother me,” Celegorm separated the head from its body with a sickening crunch.

Hiraldion left with nothing more than a disapproving scowl in his direction.

Celegorm chuckled as he saw him actually go off into the woods in search for Curufin. Seriously what was the worst that his little brother could do, trip over some stray roots? Get attacked by an ill-tempered bird?

In the end it didn’t matter because it simply wasn’t his problem to deal with.

-

Celegorm grew restless once the shadows of night had crept over their camp leaving their fire as the only light.

He had finished packing up their prey in the cloths that they had brought and handed off the rest to the elves preparing the meal for tonight. Now there was nothing left to do and his thoughts kept straying to Curufin, wondering if some terrible fate had befallen him after all.

“Huan,” he called out for his companion and the hound trotted towards him with a curious expression,” I think it’s time we go find that idiot, don’t you think?”

But just as those words had passed his lips a clamour arose in the camp and he reared around to see Curufin and Hiraldion return with even more than just the boar.

No wonder it had taken them so long.

As he came closer Celegorm could make out the words of awe uttered by the others which only caused him to push them out of the way with unnecessary force. That earned him a few curses ad cusses but they all fell on deaf ears.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Curufin turned at those words his smile was icy. But it was Hiraldion who spoke, even though it wasn’t directed at Celegorm. “This wouldn’t have been possible without his invention; I’m telling you we should commission them for the entire kingdom.”

“Could you really do that Curufin? That would be wonderful.”

“Of course, it would be my honour,” Curufin smiled that wonderful charismatic smile of his, the same one that their father had used so often.

Just like when Fëanor had used it it didn’t miss its mark and the elf that it had been directed at couldn’t tear his eyes off of Curufin until Celegorm shoved him aside.

“Curvo,” he snarled and grabbed his arm,” What the fuck!”

The other shook off his touch like a particularly disgusting insect. “Calm down Tyelkormo.”

Of course Celegorm did not calm down but it was difficult to reach for his brother again was he continued walking towards the middle of the camp where he handed his prey off to the other elves.

It was only when he was done basking in the admiration of his newly-found worshippers that Curufin separated from the crowd and Celegorm managed to get a hold of him.

“I told you not to do that!”

His brother’s face remained even despite the surely painful grip on his upper arm. “No, you told me that you’d meet me at the camp. Here I am what is your problem?”

Celegorm grit his teeth.

Curufin pried his hand loose with a self-satisfied look. “Now, if that is all I could use a fresh set of clothes.”

At that a bitter kind of laugh rose in Celegorm’s throat. “So that’s why it took you so long you fucked him too.”

Curufin’s brows shot up and then he was laughing too. “Don’t mistake me for a whore like yourself.”

His brother’s voice was barely above a hiss as he said:” I have been faithful since Losgar!”

“Due to a lack of opportunity, not will,” Curufin responded and then disappeared into their tent.

Celegorm didn’t go after him. He was partially right anyways. It was way harder to sleep with people who had seen him slay their kin.

With a sigh he figured it was high time to get drunk anyways and made his way over to the fire.

The mood was elated and carefree with everyone celebrating Curufin’s plentiful catch. Now that didn’t exactly help him forget but at least there would be plenty of wine and songs which was always a good thing.

Celegorm found a seat next to Eyrod and some elves he’d once seen in the company of Oromë.

“Ah the great hunter,” Eyrod raised his bottle, his eyes glowing. 

“It seems like that title belongs to his brother now,” another one remarked emboldened by the liquor.

For a moment the other two stared at Celegorm waiting for his famous temper. 

“Who do you think taught him,” was all he said before he snatched the wine from the elf that had last spoken after all he couldn’t let such a statement go completely unpunished.

The tension amongst them disappeared as quick as it had risen and the elf only laughed at having his drink stolen.  
Celegorm sat down and chugged down half the bottle. The wine turned out to be a lot heavier than the watered down shit they served at the palace and soon his mind was filled with the comfortable fog of intoxication.

“There he is,” the elf to his right almost knocked him over in his excitement and Celegorm had to grasp at his tunic to keep himself seated.

“Who,” he said but then he spotted Curufin and his mouth dropped open. 

His brother was clad in a red tunic embroidered with fine golden thread and beads. It showed off the long line of his neck and the beautiful form of his work-hardened body. But the best part where his pale eyes glittering in the low light and framed with a thin line of coal.

“He looks like Fëanor,” someone next to him hissed not even trying to disguise their disgust.

Celegorm blinked. Then he squinted. Sure Curvo had the same dark hair and grey eyes but he’d always had a hard time seeing what others were talking about. His brother was far more cunning and knew exactly how to get his way without using grand gestures like burning a whole fleet. Not to mention that he cared more than Fëanor ever did. He could have left Celebrimbor with his wife, he didn’t need him to fulfil some oath, but instead he took him along to grant him a chance at a better life.

“Hey how come you look like one of Finarfin’s children? You think he ever fucked your mother?”

Those kinds of claims used to make him snap and punch people but after hearing them for the hundredth time Celegorm just laughed.

“Nice try,” he dragged the elf who had spoken close. The guy’s eyes went wide and he raised his hands in apology. “Take a close look,” Celegorm leaned over him, his teeth glinting in the flickering light,” It’s the wrong shade of blond.”

Then he let go and the other dropped to the ground with a grunt and crawled away as fast as he could.

Celegorm kicked at him, actually hitting his behind which sent the elf stumbling face-first into the ground. “Serves you right,” he was still laughing as the other scrambled to get out of his reach.

From across the fire Curufin threw him a look but the other hunter’s had the same crude humour as him so Celegorm ignored it in favour of laughing with his companions. His brother had missed the other’s insults and didn’t understand the situation anyways.

Once the laughter had died down however Celegorm directed his attention back to Curufin. He stood out easily amongst the dull colours that everyone else was wearing. But what really caught Celegorm’s eye was the fact that he was laughing. Actually laughing. And not only that he also had someone’s arm draped around him.

It took Celegorm a moment but then he recognized Hiraldion’s ugly mug. 

Curufin didn’t seem to mind. No, he was even leaning into the touch.

Celegorm hadn’t noticed it but apparently his disgust was showing clearly on his face because Eyrod next to him suddenly said:” Ah, what’s got you so glum all of a sudden?”

He grunted at the sweaty arm draped across his shoulder and the hot, wine-tinted breath on his cheek. 

“Oh,” the other grinned,” You disapprove of your brother’s newly found friendship.”

Celegorm frowned. “How did you know?”

“Please! Hiraldion will burst up in flames if you keep glaring at him like that.”

Celegorm managed to drag his gaze away but not before Curufin handed the other his flask, their hands touching for just a moment too long.

“Perhaps,” a cold hand slipped underneath his tunic,” I can distract you.”

Celegorm glanced at Eyrod who was practically climbing into his lap he wasn’t ugly but a tad too blond. “Another time perhaps.”

“You used to fuck everyone who so much as looked at you for too long,” the elf said but drew his hand away.

With a flash of realisation Celegorm noticed that he was right. But now that it was offered to him he simply had no desire to share his bed with anyone else.

“So you want me ‘cause you think I’m easy,” he responded, surprised by the harsh tone of his own voice.

The Eyrod twitched a little but caught himself and said:” No, I think you are very appealing.” His hand was reaching for him again but Celegorm caught it.

“Well I can’t say the same about you.”

The other’s face crumpled. 

“Awww, can’t take a rejection,” Celegorm dug his fingers into the thin skin at the wrist,” Well too bad. Perhaps try an orc next time.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” the other glared at him and tore his limb free.

By now they had caught the attention of the people next to them. This wasn’t according to plan. They weren’t supposed to turn Ingoldo’s people against themselves.

Celegorm squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. “I’m going to bed.”

He made it out of their circle but almost turned back when he saw Curufin shoving his tongue down Hiraldion’s throat. But then he decided that it wasn’t worth it, this wasn’t any worse than what he’d already done to Felagund.

Huan made a soft noise of concern when he saw Celegorm’s stormy expression but he passed his companion and went straight into the tent.

The darkness inside did not lift his mood, especially when he stubbed his toe on a sword that Curufin had left lying around. Cursing and holding his foot he sank down onto his mattress. 

“I should have him sleep outside in the cold,” he grunted to himself though he knew very well that that would simply push his brother into someone else’s tent.

Once his foot stopped aching all too badly he worked himself free of his clothes. Many others would have preferred to keep them on in such weather but he had always run hot, especially in his sleep so there was no need.

-

Curufin pulled the flap of the tent aside. In the dim light he could make out his brother sprawled across their bedrolls his pale hair shimmering like silver. It was far more beautiful than the mud-coloured strands on Hiraldion's head. 

Still he didn't regret allowing himself to be seduced. The leader of the huntsman ranked high at Finrod's court and the more people they had in their favour the more they could influence the fate of this kingdom. 

That was even worth upsetting Celegorm. Although, despite what his enraged exit had made him think, his brother seemed to be asleep so it couldn't have been that bad. 

Curufin slipped into their tent without making a noise and began undressing. No matter how heavy his limbs felt after a day of riding and hunting he refused to sleep in an expensive garment like this one. 

After placing it neatly back into his bag Curufin let down his hair lest he wake up with nasty tangled braids. 

Through all that he could hear Celegorm’s soft, even breaths. 

Occasionally he glanced over at him. It was unfair how ethereal he looked lying like that. While he was awake Celegorm's attitude was loud and didn't allow one to simply look at him an apprentice the view. But now...now that was finally possible.

Though Curufin had already seen this sight countless times each remained as breath-taking as the first. Not to mention all the other beautiful views that Celegorm had to offer.  
That ferocious grin he wore in battle or the adoration he reserved solely for Curufin after particularly rough fucking. 

He traced his brother's fine cheekbone with a sigh before he finally settled into bed beside him.

-

Curufin woke up because he couldn't breathe. 

He chest heaved and panic surged through him and then he realised there was a hand pressed onto his mouth and nose. 

He clawed at it, dug in his fingernails and a warm wetness told him he'd drawn blood but the hand didn't budge. 

"Good morning, slut," Celegorm's hot breath fanned over his neck and Curufin shivered.

His vision grew darker and his struggle weaker when his brother finally moved his hand.

His lungs burned but god it was such a relief. 

Still Celegorm's hand remained pressed over his mouth so the only way Curufin managed to express his anger was through muffled grunts. 

"Shhh," Celegorm said as he bit into the tip of his ear. 

Oh this was unfair. Curufin squirmed at the sharp spike of excitement that shot right to his dick. 

Behind him Celegorm chuckled. "See, I am being so nice even though you've done nothing to deserve it."  
Then he pulled his hand away but only to place it between Curufin's legs. 

He hadn't been into Hiraldion but the physical act of kissing him and Celegorm earlier had left his nerves thrumming with unfulfilled desire. Said desire sprang back to life now with only the slightest touch. 

"Varda's cunt, you really need it bad, don't you?" So Celegorm had noticed it too. 

Before he count contain himself Curufin had let out a soft noise of desperation and trust his hips up into the touch. 

"And here I thought that Hiraldion had been enough for you," Celegorm went on and began removing his pants. 

"I didn't…we didn't," Curufin ground out and slapped his brother's hand away to speed up the process. 

Celegorm let him and rubbed his own dick between Curufin's cheeks instead. Of course he fucker was already fully hard. "I don't believe you, I bet I could shove my cock right in and be greeted by his hot semen." 

Curufin froze, unsure whether his brother would actually make good on such a threat. 

But Celegorm pulled away and rolled onto his back. "Perhaps I should give you a chance to prove me wrong and apologize."

Curufin practically ripped his own pants the rest of the way off and got on top of him. 

Warm, rough hands immediately grabbed onto his thighs and that touch alone made his gasp in anticipation. But Celegorm stopped right there, shooting him an expectant look. 

Curufin scowled at that expression. Somehow it made him feel inexperienced which he wasn't, not by a long shot. But until now Celegorm had never relinquished all control to him. "Stop that," he hissed and leaned down to kiss that dumb look off his brother's face. 

It worked well, perhaps a little too well because it left Curufin himself breathless and unfocused as well. He sat back and felt Celegorm's hard cock press between his cheeks and oh yeah that was what he actually wanted. He rolled his hips half on instinct, half to feel that delicious pressure on his entrance once again. 

"Curvo," Celegorm groaned, fingers digging into his thigh. So much for him being the only desperate one. 

Curufin pried one of those big hands away from his leg. 

Immediately Celegorm’s eyes were on him, dark and curious. Curufin grinned and held eye contact as he wrapped his lips around the index and middle finger. 

"Shit," His brother gasped, nudging gently to get deeper into that wet heat he wished he could shove his dick into. 

Curufin's eyelids fluttered shut and he slowly started tracing the digits with his tongue. 

"Yeah, that's it," Celegorm murmured and Curufin could feel the first drops of precum leak against his hole. It was hot, almost scorching on his oversensitive skin and as it ran down the cleft of his ass it felt like the softest most cruel act of teasing. 

Curufin yanked those fingers free and guided Celegorm's hand between their bodies. "Come on," he urged, pulling his own cheeks apart for better access. 

The first press of both fingers, Celegorm's impatience was getting the best of him too, was delirious even though is hurt despite the added spit. 

Before his brother had the chance to get to that Curufin's thrust downwards and felt those fingers breach the tight ring of muscle. 

He moaned and had to place his hands on Celegorm's chest for support lest his legs give out at the onslaught of sensation.  
Beneath him Celegorm’s eyes were wide in disbelieve and passion. He had never seen Curufin so shamelessly take what he yearned for. 

“See I want nobody else.” Celegorm immediately had to think of the way that his brother allowed the king of Nargothrond to fuck him at any given hour. Still Finrod wasn’t here. He could have Curufin all to himself and just for a moment those treacherous words were true.

And yet Celegorm couldn’t let go of his anger. He yanked Curufin back by his hair and shoved his fingers past any resistance in to the hilt.

Curufin was gasping and straining against the pain, his lips parted and eyes wide though not with fear, “yes-,” he choked out. 

Celegorm sneered:” This is why you keep coming back isn’t it? Because I am the only one who can give it to you right.”

He withdrew his fingers and half-heartedly coated his dick with a bit more spit before he placed it at his brother’s entrance.

By now Curufin chest was rising and falling rapidly. “Tyelko-“

“Oh don’t act all scared now.” He pressed those beautiful slim hips down and watched as Curufin’s lips parted in a silent moan just as his body began to yield.

“See, you fucking love it, love how it hurts.”

The only response Celegorm got was a pained gasp as he finally shoved the first few inches inside. He grinned and dragged his teeth across the soft skin of Curufin’s throat as he granted him a short moment to adjust.  
“Keep going,” already Curufin’s voice sounded wrecked.

There was no way he could resist a request like that, especially uttered in such a sweet voice. His next shove was much more brutal and he was glad using the bow had given him such strength. 

Curufin cried out and the sound alone was painful to ones ears but when Celegorm wanted to check if he was alright his brother glared at him and allowed gravity to drag him the rest of the way down.

“Curvo….” Celegorm felt dizzy with how arousing that whole display way. Not to mention that impossibly tight ass that twitched around his cock as it tried to adjust to his considerable length.

“Yeah,” Somehow Curufin still managed to sound smug about how well he was taking it. 

With a helpless grunt Celegorm’s head dropped back against the soft mattress beneath them. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Curufin chuckled and moved his hips just a bit but it was enough for both of them to gasp out in pleasure. 

As if that had been the signal he waited for Celegorm tightened the grasp on his brother’s hips and flipped them over.

The switch of position was so sudden that it left Curufin gaping at him in unhidden surprise.

Now Celegorm was the one smiling. “I’m gonna take such good care for you.” Then he leaned down but just when their lips where inches apart he snapped up his hips instead.

Curufin wailed and clung to him like his life depended on it, his hole tightening right back up as if to squeeze his brother’s cum right out of him.

That was what pushed Celegorm past the point of rational thinking, suddenly all his thoughts consisted of fuck him, mark him, show him who owns him.

His thrust switched from deliberate to wild and erratic. 

Over and over he fucked up into Curufin and the smaller elf could do nothing but lay there and take it as his senses overflowed with the sheer pleasure of it all.

He hadn’t noticed it but tears were streaming down Curufin’s face by the time his orgasm roared through him.

Celegorm had been nearing the edge for a while now, each sharp thrust bringing him closer and closer. But his resolve stood no chance at the way his brother convulsed underneath him while moaning out his name for everyone to hear.

He buried himself to the very hilt, Curufin’s name on his own lips as he finally came.

Curufin was squirming and trying to get away from the pain of overstimulation at Celegorm’s last thrusts. But he was mercilessly held down and made to take it until the other had spent even the very last drop inside of him.

And even then Celegorm refused to let go of him.

“What,” Curufin snapped tired and fucked-out.

The corners of his brother’s mouth turned up and he knew whatever idea was brewing in that pretty blond head, it couldn’t be a good one. “You still haven’t apologized,” Celegorm said as he sat back.

“Oh come one,” Curufin winced as the other’s cock slipped out of him.

Immediately Celegorm’s eyes were drawn to that raw twitching hole. Since his brother refused to do as he asked perhaps a bit of encouragement would help.

“Careful, you are making a mess,” he purred and ran his thumb along the edge of the abused muscle. He was lying but that could be changed as well. He hooked him thumb into the rim and stretched it non too gently.

Curufin tried to clamp his legs shut with a pained hiss but Celegorm’s body between them made this impossible. 

“You-…,” he didn’t get much further than that because Celegorm was digging into his prostate. That was rewarded with a shout as Curufin’s assaulted nerve-endings translated pleasure into pain. 

Celegorm made a questioning sound as if he didn’t knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Please,” Curufin sobbed when the pressure simply wouldn’t let up.

Suddenly his brother’s thumb was gone.

For a moment Celegorm was mesmerised as he watched to first bit of milky white fluid leak from his brother’s entrance. “Are you sorry?” This time he placed both his thumbs at Curufin’s rim.

The other’s eyes went wide at the unspoken threat and yet he shook his head in defiance.

Without hesitation Celegorm pushed both fingers into him just to pull them right back out, opening him up as he did so. Curufin sobbed, louder and as his whole body shook with it a gush of semen ran down Celegorm’s fingers.

He leaned down to lick it up before it could soil their mattress.

The other’s warm breath against his wet hole was already torturous but when Celegorm pressed his face between his cheeks to really get in there Curufin forgot how to breathe. At least until that terrible, wonderful tongue brushed past his rim and he moaned out a frenzied plea.

“What was that?” Celegorm stayed almost exactly where he was with his finger’s holding him open and each word practically caressing his rim.

“Hhh,”Curufin managed, it was so hard to form a coherent sentence like this.

He could feel his brother’s grin even between his legs. “Doesn’t sound like an apology to me.” And with that he shoved his whole goddamn tongue in as far as it went.

For a moment Curufin’s vision blacked out and his throat was raw with the shout that left it. 

But at the same time his treacherous cock twitched and Celegorm saw that as an invitation to reach out and stroke it.

“I’msorryplease!” Curufin broke down just like that.

“And?” Celegorm had stopped moving but Curufin knew he was only one wrong word away from more of that bittersweet torture.

“I belong to you,” he tried, exhausted and breathless.

“Yes,” Celegrom kissed his thigh as he pulled away,” There you go.”

“You’re the worst,” Curufin rasped when his brother sank down next to him at last. Still he wrapped his arms around that strong body to hold him close.

Celegorm kissed his neck and hummed in content. “As if you are any better.”

-

They woke up to the clanging of pots and pans and humming of many voices. 

Curufin yawned and Celegorm pulled him closer. It was warm and cosy underneath their thick blankets and the thought of getting up was unappealing to either of them.

Celegorm pressed their lips together in a lazy kiss. Oh yeah, there were far nicer things they could do right here. 

Curufin slipped his hands into his brother’s blond hair and kissed him right back ere he could pull away.

Soon their touches became more and more passionate and Curufin let out a moan as his Celegorm wrapped a hand around his hardening manhood.

“Will you two stop fucking for Eru’s sake!”

It seemed they had been a bit louder than intended.

Celegorm burst out laughing and pulled his hand away. “Let’s get some breakfast then, shall we.”

He was in good spirits despite the glares and weird glances that followed them as they exited the tent.

At least now nobody would question who Curufin belonged to.


End file.
